1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle hands-free communication apparatus and a vehicle hands-free communication method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-125037 discloses a hands-free device including a device body, a cigar liter adapter, and a flexible cable which couples the cigar liter adapter to the device body. The cigar liter adapter obtains power from an in-vehicle cigar liter socket. The device body includes a short-range wireless communication unit, a short-range wireless communication antenna, a volume controller, amplifiers, a speaker, and a microphone, which are coupled to each other within the device body. The short-range wireless communication unit is a unit for wireless communication using, for example, Bluetooth, and is provided with a function for identifying a communication party and performing connection authentication so as to prevent erroneous connection. A power source unit receives power from the cigar lighter adapter via the cable and provides power to each unit of the device so as to activate the hands-free device in an operable state.